Harry Smith Sells the School
Harry Smith Sells the School is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in July 2016. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith daydreaming about Kaori Sakurai in maths class. Catriona McMillan throws a protractor at him for not paying attention before Robert Sullivan bursts in, looking for pupils who will volunteer for a surprise project. Catriona throws two Fartleys Jelly Cubes - Harry raises his hand to catch them, which Robert mistakes for him wanting to volunteer! Realising he's been tricked, he does a fart of rage, but things only get worse...Catriona decides he can't be trusted to help out with the project on his own, so she sends Mae MacDonald to volunteer as well! The pair scream. In Robert's office, the two volunteers find out that they are going to make a video...with the goal of selling the school (in a manner of speaking)! Harry suddenly becomes excited over his own idea of 'selling the school' while Mae starts planning the video. At lunchtime Mae drags Harry into the playground to start filming scenes for their video, however she finds out that Harry's Eyephone has run out of power and Fluffster peed all over his camcorder. She then makes herself the director and starts dictating the whole project, assigning Harry and David Marshall jobs as assisting directors, The Confidential Cuties Club girls as costume designers and makeup artists, James Smith as the presenter, and the rest of the class get roles that have nothing to do with the project. Alan Davidson marches past with a tuba while Jamie Wallace repeatedly slams the bike shed door - Mae hires the former as a security guard. Everyone else is included without credit as extras, except William Fraser who was fired for weeping over having to be the toilet cleaner. A few people leave with rage; the way she is running the project even angers David. The next morning, Harry and Mae leave for school. The moody girl orders him to come up with a title for the video, otherwise she will send David to wreck The Black Foot Gang's fort with his farts! Desperate to save what's left of his gang, he uses his Eyephone to ask for title ideas on Whoopee! Answers. Within one minute an anonymous user suggests 'Robert här pålar' (Robert has piles) - without thinking he blurts it out to Mae, who decides it has a nice ring to it. Beatrice Ruby then parks her most expensive limo to drive Mae to school in, due to her all-important director role in the video. Harry groans and kicks a flowerpot. Later, Harry and Mae finally present their masterpiece to Robert. The video begins with James welcoming viewers to the school. He then goes on to show off every detail of the school...he presents teachers in the staff room moaning about not getting a pay rise, Greta Appleton serving gross stew and reheated Sinco food in the canteen, Caleb McKinnon riding his Ultimate Mobility Scooter around the running track, Gregor McDade accidentally going into the girls toilets, and the rowdiness in class 5F. Jamie then gives James a massive wedgie and hangs him on a goal post outside. Mae continues from here by pricing the school at £9,001 before nearly everyone shouts "Robert här pålar!" - even Jordan Sanderson joins in with this. The video then cuts to Jordan bizarrely speaking Arabic while Rune Tjelta is roaring with laughter. Robert suddenly yells "HOW DO YOU KNOW I HAVE PILES?!", then he screams that what he meant by 'selling the school' was advertising it to future pupils! From what he observed in the playground yesterday, Mae gets blamed for everything in the entire video and she is punished with triple detention every day for a month. She screams "NOOOOOOOOO!!" while Harry dashes out of Robert's office laughing. David then approaches him - he has decided that he doesn't want to be in a relationship with Mae any longer. Harry lets him return to the Black Foot Gang as the pair do a fart of joy. Music *Initial D Arcade Stage - Win 5 (plays when David tells Harry he is breaking up with Mae) Trivia *When Jordan is speaking Arabic, he says "حَوّامتي مُمْتِلئة بِأَنْقَلَيْسون" (ḥawwāmtī mumtil'ah bi'anqalaysūn), meaning "my hovercraft is full of eels". **The reason why he speaks Arabic is because when Matt Stone asked Brian Williamson to choose a foreign language to speak for that scene, he chose Arabic due to him being fluent in the language. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes